


on a picnic with me and you

by minjoolove



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: 2kim, Established Relationship, applied music major chaewon, film major minju, just 2kim things, singer chaewon, soft 2kim, uwu, vlogger minju
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27487690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minjoolove/pseuds/minjoolove
Summary: Where film major Minju helps her applied music major girlfriend Chaewon to complete her project.OrCollege lovers Chaewon and Minju finding an excuse to go on a picnic date.
Relationships: Kim Chaewon (IZONE)/Kim Minju
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	on a picnic with me and you

**Author's Note:**

> A (kinda?) short one-shot inspired by Chaewon and Minju's Special Arcade where CW covered Love Lane and MJ produced the video.  
> Stan 2kim for a lonely single life~  
> Enjoy~

Chaewon never regretted choosing applied music as her major in college. She loves to sing and it excites her when she needs to try out new genres. One thing that she doesn’t like with the course though? Is the way she feels pressure to do something when she’s supposed to be doing it out of passion.

She knows she can’t do much though. Chaewon chose her major on her own, and she knows she’s lucky her mom supports her with whatever path she takes. Its just that, sometimes, it becomes too much for her.

At times like those, she realizes all the more how lucky she was to have Minju.

Chaewon has been dating Minju for a few months now, almost half a year, but she always feels like they have been dating for years. This is because of their undeniable connection. Every time she’s with the younger, she forgets all the stress she feels.

Even though Minju is younger than her, Chaewon learns a lot from the film major. Just like now.

“I don’t know what to do anymore!” Chaewon’s professor assigned them a new project wherein they need to record a song cover and submit it as a music video. She didn’t really want to bring this up to Minju but the latter noticed how stressed she was lately.

“I mean, its one thing to submit a vocal piece but its another to submit a music video!” Minju silently listened to her lover while they were in her dorm room. She knew Chaewon needed to blow off some steam for now.

“I mean, we’re applied music majors not directors!” Chaewon finished and slumped her shoulders while looking down. She felt her lover’s gaze on her and felt her chuckle more than hear her.

“I think you’re forgetting one thing, Chae.”

The older girl looked at Minju questioningly.

“I’m your girlfriend, remember?”

* * *

Minju volunteered to help Chaewon with her video out of the kindness of her heart, she swears. But that doesn’t mean she doesn’t have other plans too. Its been a while since the couple went on a proper date and what better excuse can she use to get Chaewon to go with her?

“So! I can film you while you’re recording at the studio and add those scenes here and there in your video. But primarily your concept would be the picnic.” Chaewon listened to Minju while she was explaining what she came up with, although she was slowly figuring out why the younger girl decided on the picnic concept.

“We’ll wing it with the shots once we get to the park. I’ll film you while prepping the basket too.” The older girl chuckled softly while shaking her head.

“You know, if you wanted to go on a date, you can just ask, right?”

This made Minju freeze up. She didn’t exactly try to hide that fact, but she didn’t want the older to figure it out too. She faced Chaewon and smiled softly, “we’ve been busier than usual and I know we need to focus on our classes. That’s why I haven’t taken you out lately and just asked to stay in my dorm or yours. I didn’t want to disturb you either. This way we can hit three birds with one stone. We film your project, I practice my editing and videography, plus we can go on a date.”

Chaewon didn’t know Minju was thinking about being a distraction to her. She would never be one. Chae always thought that Min just wanted privacy and had their dates indoors.

The older girl approached her lover and hugged her by her waist, “you will never disturb me, alright? Don’t ever think that. If you want to go out, just give me a heads up and let’s go. I’ll be there wherever you want to go.”

Minju stared at the shorter girl and returned the hug, “I know. Its just that you’ve been more stressed lately and I didn’t want to stop you too much. Next time, I promise.”

Chaewon smiled at her lover softly before leaning her forehead on Minju’s shoulder.

* * *

Chaewon had her doubts about the picnic-themed video but she trusted Minju and her vision, there’s a reason why she and her friends always relied on the younger girl when it comes to videos. Her doubts were quickly shot down though, because she always felt awkward in front of cameras but this time, she felt natural.

It just felt like she was on a date with the love of her life, goofing around with flowers, eating the food the packed and bought, and just having a great time. Sure, there were times Minju would make her pose and that but she made Chaewon feel comfortable since she was the one behind the camera.

The recording went smoothly too. It was where Chaewon was the most familiar. Behind the mic and singing a song she loves. It felt better since Minju was there with her and every recording, the younger would compliment her.

They also took a few shots here and there with Chaewon just goofing off in front of the camera. The studio also had a big mirror and the couple played around while filming too. Chaewon didn’t forget to sneak a small kiss as a way of thanks either.

* * *

Minju didn’t like showing her videos to anybody unless she’s gone through it at least a hundred times and made sure its perfect. Its something engraved in her even though she does it unconsciously. So even though Chaewon almost begged to watch her as she was in the middle of editing, she refused and told her lover to wait for the final video.

She finished editing it a few days before Chaewon needed to pass it to give the older girl time to go over it and if there was anything she wanted to change or add, Minju still has enough time to re-edit and re-render the video.

Minju doesn’t know why, but she always gets nervous when she shows her final videos to her friends. Especially if its Chaewon.

“I’m sure you did great, relax.” Chaewon couldn’t help but laugh at her girlfriend. Minju looked adorable when she was nervous. Giving the younger girl mercy, Chaewon held her hand and gave her a light kiss on the cheek. “Relax, Min. Its going to be fine, let’s watch?”

Minju couldn’t get her voice to come out so she just nodded her head and played the video on her laptop. She kept on looking at Chaewon while watching the video, she couldn’t really read the older’s expression. _Does she like it? Does she hate it? What is she thinking?!_

When the video ended, Minju immediately stopped it from replaying and just looked at Chaewon.

Waiting.

And after what felt like hours, but in reality it was only a minute or so, Chaewon looked her.

“So why exactly were you nervous?”

Minju blinked at the shorter girl, “huh?”

Chaewon gave up trying to keep a straight face and smiled at the younger girl, “that was amazing, Min. You didn’t have to worry about anything.”

She didn’t notice it, but Minju held her breath and finally breathed out, “you like it?”

Chaewon rolled her eyes and held Minju’s hand, “like? I _love_ it, Min. Really.”

It was one thing getting complimented about her work from her professors, but it was a completely different feeling for Minju if it was Chaewon adoring her videos. It felt like everything was just worth it.

“Thank goodness. I was terrified in case you hated it.”

Chaewon shook her head while she laughed, “you made that video impossible to hate, Min. Although there is one thing I’m curious about.”

Minju perked up, “what?”

The older girl smirked at her lover, “how come you cut out the part where I kissed you?”


End file.
